Night life
by magGE
Summary: Naruto is ultra broke and gets roommates! Haruno Sakura and her fiancé Uchiha Sasuke. But what secrets do they hide. Moreover, the mysterious Sasuke seems to have become very interested in Naruto, to Naruto’s terror…or delight. SasuNaru AU vampire fic


**Summary:** Naruto is ultra broke and gets roommates! Haruno Sakura and her fiancé Uchiha Sasuke. But what secrets do they hide. Moreover, the mysterious Sasuke seems to have become very interested in Naruto, to Naruto's terror…or delight. **SasuNaru** AU vampire fic

**Disclaimer:** Naruto isn't mine. Naruto will never be mine. This disclaimer has a very high IQ

**Warnings: **My native language is Swedish, I have no beta, so beware of horrible grammar and spelling. I like to swear when I write and this is sasunaru, probably the reason why you clicked on this story.

**Authors notes**: Well this story is rather embarrassing but I have strange need to write it. And fan fiction isn't supposed to make sense?

Updates will shock me as much as it will shock you.

* * *

**NIGHT LIFE **

Prologue

_Everybody I met, say they only live on the day._

_And the night is for to have all these adventures; like sneaking out to some of those wild parties- where you don't know the owner or half the people who is there._

_And then when the sun comes up and the next day is here again, they return to their normal lives, their real lives. _

_The night only exist so you can stand the normal and uninteresting life. It's like it doesn't exists. _

_They say, Naruto you must stop thinking one day at the time and begin to think what you wanna do with your life..._

_...Maybe I'm the only one who only feel truly alive at the night. But what would I know? _

_It's not like I have a life to compare with._

_Maybe I feel that way, only because on the days nothing happens; teachers screams to me that I should study more, and then I look at all those people who seems to go some where...And I wonder where am I'm going? Is that life?_

_Things only seem to happen on the night.

* * *

_

My apartment is...pretty big I guess...I mean it's nothing compared to those fancy villas my friends lives in with their families, with swimming pool, perfect green gardens and big garage for their cars.

But for me, who live by my self, it feel's big.

I think I inherited it from some old geezer, my mother's uncle, if I don't remember wrong.

He hated me with his whole being, and I can't say that I fancied him a bit either.

But I was his only living relative so I got it.

Oh, how good it felt to tear down all his brown beloved 70'ths wallpapers that he always seemed so fascinated by, I always wondered how you could be fascinated by wallpapers.

And yeah the wondrous feeling when I sold all his expensive and antique stuff.

I eliminated all the signs of the old geezer and then, it was all mine.

I have lived here for these past three years alone and I still would have had, if it wasn't this little nagging problem…

A money-problem.

So the alternatives my friends counted up where:

Get a part time job Naruto…

Get a part time job **Naruto**…

…Share the apartment with some unlucky…

Get a part time job FOR GODS SAKE!

I think I don't have to say that my friends voted for a new job…like in some café where they could get special treatment because they where my friends.

So of course, next day I went to Konoha-Newspapers office to put in an advertisement to find a roommate.

* * *

'Ding dong'

"Damn it…" A blond boy cursed, when he hit his head in the table, he rubbed his throbbing head with his hand and looked towards where the sound had came from. He had been under the table to look after a remote control when the doorbell suddenly had ringed.

'Ding dong'

"I'm coming, I'm coming…" Said Naruto after he had came up from the floor and walked out from the TV-room, while he scratched his stomach under his green tank top and yawned.

"…Who's coming at this time?" He said to himself with a sleepy voice and looked at the clock that hanged in the kitchen, 23:30 it stood and Naruto shrugged his shoulders.

'Ding Dong'

"Man, calm down…" Naruto muttered and stumbled forward to the door in the darkness.

_It was probably Ino or some of the others. Or maybe not, weren't they supposed to go to some fancy gala with their families? Some gala that only Konoha's richest families and people where invited to, and that the mayor held in celebration of whatever?_

After scratching his right foot, not so graceful because of his sleepy state, he locked up all the hundreds of locks not bothering to be suspicious to this night-visitor or visitors.

This was a rough neighbourhood but they used to leave him alone and he was… friend, if you call them that…to some of the more…rougher.

Ino and the others could never understand why, and they would probably never do, it wasn't like he could say that he had spend mostly his childhood in these neighbourhoods, just running about being crazy. They would all freak out, being first class snobs and all.

That led to another mystery…why they wanted to hang out with him…maybe it was some kind of rebellion against their families?

But then again he didn't care, well sometimes he cared and he would feel all depressed and all alone in the world etc. etc. But most of the time he just didn't think on it and it was rather humours to see Mr Hyuga's expression when he turned up at their doorstep, telling he was a friend to Neji and Hinata.

Naruto opened the door and a retreating back, which was just about to leave when he opened the door, greeted him.

The next second he was staring in to green emerald eyes that belonged to a smiling girl with a wet scarf covering her head.

Or when he looked after he saw that the whole her were drenched. Her coat, her skirt seemed to be dripping water and she was shivering like mad.

"Uzumaki Naruto?" Asked a soft and uncertain voice. 

"Eh…yeah. What can I do for you?" Said Naruto and felt her eyes slip over his body and almost smiled when her questioning eyes looked at his pyjama-pants, baggy and white with red, green, blue and yellow stripes and the bunny slippers on his feet, with a high eyebrow. 

"…On my way to sleep…so if it was something special…?" 

"Oh yes, my name is Haruno Sakura and I'm a friend to Yamanaka Ino. She said that you rented out some room…" She began almost nervously. 

"Ah! You're here for the room!" Said Naruto and turned immediately alert and grinned. He had only sent in the advertisement yesterday and there where already coming people. 

"…Yeah…" She answered and smiled a kind of shivery smile back at him. 

"Come in, come in!" Said Naruto and moved out of the way for Sakura to enter, and gestured wildly in to the apartment. 

"You said your name was Haruno?" 

"Yes but you can call me Sakura." She said with a little smile, slipped out of her blue shoes, and curiously gazed into the dark apartment. 

"Okay then, Sakura-san, I will show you my humble home." He said with a big grin. 

"…em…it's a little bit messy…" He continued and threw away a pair of jeans that lay on the floor, to some dark corner. 

"I didn't really expect any visitors…" 

"Of course." Said Sakura with a polite tone and removed her scarf from her head, and reviled long pink hair. 

_She's cute._ Naruto thought with a big grin and could almost not believe his luck. 

"Normally, it's like super clean, but I had a party just recently…" Said Naruto and laughed nervously. _Em, like six or seven weeks ago._ He continued silently in his head and hoped that she didn't see through him. 

"Well this is the kitchen." Said Naruto and showed her in to the white little kitchen that had all the normal and necessary house equipments, but was almost never used. 

"Fan of ramen?" Said Sakura and Naruto turned around and saw a questioning Sakura pointing at the mountain of Ramen bento. 

"Ehe…had a party…recently." _My weekly consume of Ramen. _

"Of course." Said Sakura with a voice that didn't seem to be convinced. 

Then they walked out of the kitchen to the living room, a room that Naruto showed her rather proudly, and happened to have the objects that had sent Naruto to his financial bankrupt. 

The plasma TV

The stereo

The DVD Player 

And a big, _we're talking big_, green corner sofa. 

"You said that you where friends with Ino?" Asked Naruto when he couldn't find anything better to say and flopped down on the sofa with his hands under his head while he gazed at Sakura that continued to stand. 

"Yes. We went to high school together." Said Sakura with a big smile and her green eyes almost seemed to glitter to the memory.

She then cleared her throat, you could see a little blush that had crept on her, and she asked. 

"And how do you know each other? I didn't had the chance to ask her on the phone when I spoke to her yesterday." 

He heard what she meant but chose to ignore it. They had been dating long time ago but he never thought about it, she was more like a sister to him. 

"Em…through college and stuff." Said Naruto and yawned big, all though it was not so late, he was feeling rather tired. Maybe it had something to do with the fact that he had been up to at least five in the morning last night. 

"If it's alright by you, I mean I don't know if you had any better offers, so have I at least decided. I mean this place would be absolute perfect." She suddenly exclaimed and Naruto jerked his head to the girl that was standing in the middle of the room, a big smile sprawled in her face. 

For some seconds it seemed like her smile fluttered and her face had an expression that was frightening alike nervousness, hope and…fear. But as fast as it had came, it disappeared and Naruto could only blink and think that he had seen wrong. 

But her standing was rather…tensioned…maybe she really wanted to rent this room. 

"But you haven't seen your room yet." 

"I'm sure it will be alright." She said with an even bigger smile and Naruto thought that the girl smiled a lot. 

"Em…okay…then." Said Naruto and didn't know what to feel. 

That had gone rather quickly. 

…he weren't so sure what to do now. 

"I can show you your room." He continued after a moment of silence and then jumped up from the sofa and walked out from the living room to his guest room, in the east part of the apartment and some rooms away from his own bedroom. 

He really didn't know why he had a guest room when no one ever came to sleep over, but nevertheless he had it, standing in perfect condition. Maybe he was feeling lonely, hoping for someone to come, or maybe he was being paranoid. 

The room was in normal size with yellow carpets and white ceiling. It also had a bed and a desk but that was the only furniture except a white closet that was in the wall. 

Naruto stopped in front of the white door and opened it with a hard push and a grunt. 

"I'm gonna fix that someday…it's a little hard to open but you find the technique after a while." Said Naruto and stumbled in to the room. 

The silver moon's light shone down through the big window and bathed the whole room with silver. A cold breeze swept through the room, making the white curtains to flutter and Sakura and Naruto to shiver. 

"When did I open this?" Said Naruto, wrinkled his forehead, and walked to the window to close it. He then exclaimed with a loud voice and arms spread out. 

"This is it. Maybe not so special, however, with your stuff in here…and maybe some pictures it will soon be perfect." 

"..Em…Naruto…" 

"Yes?" 

"Do…you think that it would be possible that I moved in, right away." She said with a nervous tone in her voice and her eyes seemed to keep shifting around the room. She almost seemed stressed. 

"You mean now?" Said Naruto with a dumbfounded expression in his face. 

"Yes!" She said quickly. 

"Eh…it's alright with me. But you don't have your stuff here yet." He said and scratched his back head. 

"This is all my _stuff._" She said with a rather sad smile and pointed at her little bag hanging on her back. 

"Oh…" 

"And Sasuke will be coming soon too." 

"Sasuke?" Said Naruto and blinked dumbly. 

"Yes my fiancé." 

"You're engaged! How old are you?" Said Naruto with big eyes and then sighed. All the pretty girls where always taken. Just his luck. 

"Twenty, just like you I presume." 

"Em…yeah." 

"Didn't I tell you about Sasuke in the beginning?" She said with an unreadable look in her face and Naruto shake his head. 

"Nothing that I can remember. But my memory has always been a bit off." 

"Well he can't come yet because of some business. But he will soon be here and join us." 

"Oh…" Said Naruto and scratched his head. "Well I don't have a double bed and this bed is rather small. But you're engaged so you will probably find it alright." Said Naruto with a big grin and he could almost sworn that Sakura let her breath out for the first time and smiled back to him. 

"Yeah I think so too."

* * *

Why am I'm posting this? This is something that I will probably not continue this for a long time. Still I post this…I'm an idiot… Anyway, enjoy.


End file.
